A New life on the Line
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: After a few weeks from that incident. Everything has become peaceful, and calm so... 'Til a new something arises. News that would bring surprise, and joy.
1. Chapter 1

**After a long wait... Here, is a new Ch. to a new story. Hope this could be worth the wait. ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Exciting news**

It was a new day, morning to be exact. It's been a few weeks since that incident with WitchyLina and her lackeys tried to kill them all, but fortunately... All ended a happy ending, by an AMAZING miracle... The ice demon, Aquilo, brought back to life.

After all that, these few weeks were peaceful and calm... Until, this morning, for a couple of vampire kids who were outside running to meet up with Fatch and Aquilo, at their ship wait for Scare School.

'' Gee, you sure are speedy, Thatchy. ''

Aria said to Thatch, along with that smile of hers. Smiling and turning to face her whilst they ran, Thatch just simply replies to her.

'' Heheh, well from last night, I'm just so excited to tell them that we're- Oomph! ''

Unfortunately. Thatch was suddenly cut-off as he just hit face-first... Against something... Icy-cold, and seemed to be trapping him too.

'' Hi Aria, Thatch! Thankies for the huggie, Thatch~ ''

Lifting his face up. Thatch sees Aquilo's sweet smiling face beaming down to him, along with stifled giggles coming from Fatch and Aria.

'' O-Oh heh, hey there Aquilo. ''

Thatch stuttered in a small fluster to the ice demon, face showing a blush tinge. Mildly amused, Fatch crossed his arms with a small smirk,

'' So may I ask, why you two were running so fast today? ''

Fatch asks with curiousty to the two vamp kids, who then giggled excitedly making him and Aquilo more curious.

'' Well, you see. Last night, we were told of some... Exciting news~ "

Aria squeaked cutely. Both Fatch and Aquilo blink in wonder.

'' Exciting news? Ooh, what is it, what is it~? ''

Aquilo asks with excitement, clapping his hands slightly. Thatch then giggled, before slowly:

'' Well, the thing is, our family... Is gonna get even bigger. We're gonna have a baby! "

Thatch announced excitedly, arms wide out as the feeling of having a brother or sister, and being... A big brother, it... Ooh, it makes him SO happy.

'' A baby? Well congrats, very happy for you all! This is fantastic! ''

Feeling all happy and excited for his friends, Fatch hugs Thatch tightly while Aria smiled as she then said.

'' Aw thank you Fatch, hehe. I was that excited last night, I could hardly sleep~ "

'' Baby... A baby! A cute lil' BABY~! "

Overcome with joy AND excitement. Aquilo scoops all three kids into a BIG hug, nuzzling and mewing cutely while so.

'' When when, when's the baby coming? Tomorrow? Today? Will the baby be at school~? "

Aquilo asks the two kids with hype, eyes sparkling with child-like excitement. Seeing this adorable act made the three go aw, mentally. Still that bit, surprised how Aquilo is showing emotions, in such... An innocently-adorable way.

" LAND-HO! "

Cappy's voice was then heard, along with his ship landing a slight distance away from them. Turning their sight back to Aquilo, Thatch tells him.

'' We'll explain the whole story, once we tell the others first. ''

" Ok~ "

And so the four made their way to the ship.

* * *

**That's my first Ch. done! ^u^**

**Stay tuned and thanks for R:R guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All to say, "Enjoy if like!" :D**

**Chapter 2: Big News**

* * *

**(Sunday Evening)**

_Thatch and Aria were in Aria's room, both playing pokemon 3DS against each other as they battled. Round three they're now at with Aria's Staryu against Thatch's Ducklett. 'Til then, they hear their father calling from downstairs wanting the both of them present. Curious and wondering what the matter was the two turn off their consoles, before quickly made their way downstairs and to find their parents in the living room, on the sofa._

_Both Joshua and Evie turned to the two with bright smiles on their faces, signalling that it must be GOOD news. Much to the relief of Thatch and Aria._

_'' Take a seat you two."_

_'' What's going on Mum?"_

_'' *Giggle* You'll soon hear love. " _

_Curious, Thatch sits down on the coffee table next to Aria. _

_'' Now that you're here, you both are probably wondering what's going on. Well... "_

_Joshua said, trails off as he glanced at Evie playfully, making her giggle before she then took over._

_'' What he means is that, this family... Is gonna get, a little bigger. ''_

_'' Bigger? "_

_Thatch said, a bit confused yet... A, sense of what... It might be. _

_'' That's right. We, are expecting... ''_

_Gently placing his hand on Evie's stomach, Joshua finished with a soft smile._

_'' Another child, a new family member. "_

_This news took-back Thatch and Aria, speechless at first. 'Til Aria's eyes went all sparkly and glittery with joy._

_'' W-We're gonna have a baby?! Yay! This is soo wonderful, isn't Thatch? Thatch? ''_

_Not hearing a reply. Aria, (As well as Joshua and Evie) looks to see Thatch... Wide-eyed, shocked. Making Aria and the two a, little worried, til Thatch slowly lowers his head so his eyes were hidden. Then, in a breath-soft voice._

_'' A-Are you really...? "_

_'' Thatch... ''_

_'' Sweetheart? ''_

_Aria and Evie's concerned worried words didn't seem to get by, unfortunately. Instead, a bit louder this time._

_'' Y-You're gonna have a, a... Baby? A new kid? ''_

_'' S-Son, take it easy. It's no-! ''_

_'' AWESOME! ''_

_Joshua and the girls jumped back, mentally shocked by Thatch's sudden change of mood and cheerful cry. _

_'' Tha- Ooof! ''_

_'' Isn't this fantastic? We're having a baby! ''_

_Thatch says excitedly as he tightly hugs Aria, who blinked at the surprise hug 'til a smile showed itself on her face. Relief washing her worries away._

_'' Are you... Your, not upset then, love? "_

_'' Upset?! What's there to be upset about? ''_

_Coming over. Thatch leaps at Evie, hugging her around the stomach as he looks up at his mum with a bright smile._

_'' We're gonna have a baby, a brother or sister! A new member in the family! That, ain't something to be called "bad" news, really. "_

_Evie and Joshua were both, quite... Taken-back by Thatch's sudden change of moods. Staring down at him as he only smiled and lightly cuddled Evie._

_'' I'm so, very excited to meet the baby. So excited, to be... A big brother. ''_

_Slowly, soft smiles graced the two adult's faces. Feeling so very, very happy that Thatch took the news well, and is excited to be... A big brother. Aria was the same, up from the table and beside Thatch. She smiled sweetly as they all now have a... New life on the way._

* * *

'' And that's how it went, guys~ "

Once Aria told them the whole story from last night, Casper and the others were all smiling with joy for them and excitement for a baby is on the way.

'' Aw that's so great you two! I'm happy for you. ''

'' Yeah, cool to have a baby on the way. Soon you'll experience the _really _sweet times with one, as well as the not so sweet ones. ''

Rolling her eyes lightly at the mummy's end words. Mantha then notices Aquilo looking at his notepad, face deeply showing wonder and ponder. Wondering what the demon was thinking about, the ship then arrives at Scare School, timing for the students to go to their first morning class.

* * *

**That's all for Ch. 2 **

**Sorry for the short chapter, needed a quick bounce-off from something, as well a few writer blocks... ^_^'**

**Any how. Thanks real much for R:R and stay tuned for next Ch. guys! ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long waiting guys. Been planning on how to write this out, and busy with college work. ^_^' ****Hope this Ch. will be worth the wait. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3: Good Thoughts and Bad Mind**

**(Lunch Time)**

By now the whole class has learned of the Manora's expecting, excitedly spreading around 'til it filled the whole school. Everyone congratulated them for the soon-to-be new family member on the way, wishing the two vampires and their parents the best.

Right now it was lunch time, all students in the cafeteria eating and chatting to each other. Even the two gangs were happily chatting whilst eating, except... Mantha. Instead of eating or talking, she had a curious face as she glanced at Aquilo who was eating and... Drawing on his notepad. Curiosity now at full point:

'' What're you doing Aquilo? "

Eyes off the paper and now looking off to the side at Mantha, looking surprised.'' What are you drawing? "Mantha asked again while it soon caught the attention of the others as they turned their heads at their direction, faces curious to what's going an understanding look takes as Aquilo smiles brightly at her.

'' Oooh, I'm just putting my thoughts down on my notepad. ''

Mantha blinks a bit blankly, feeling sorta confused by not quite getting what the ice demon meant. (As well the others)

'' What sort of thoughts' you mean, man? "

Slither then asked with wonder this time. His smile bright and wide. Aquilo then shows them all what he means by holding up his notepad so they can see, showing them his drawing of what appears... To be a building. A shop, to be precise. The two groups stared at the drawing with some interest and wonder making Aquilo giggle before sweetly asking their opinions.

'' What do you think guys~? "

'' It's a nice drawing of a shop Aquilo. ''

Casper responds first, smiling warmly at the demon.

'' It is, though... What kind of shop is it? ''

Ra asked this time, curious and wondered what sort of shop this one is. Wanting to hear that, after giggling excitedly. Aquilo cutely tells them.

'' It's a baby shop~ Since learning of a new family member coming into Thatch and Aria's family, I've been imagining what the shop looked like so I drew my thoughts of it right here. ''

So overcome with excitement now. Aquilo hugs his notepad to his chest and wriggled about in place, face all cute and cat-like.

'' Eeeeh~! I wonder when, when? Oooh I'm excited to see the baby from the shop~! "

Seeing, and learning this... A, "baby SHOP?" Oof... That had the kids covering their mouths to contain their giggles, just finding the demon's mind too cute and funny. Finally noticing their... Strange reactions. Blinking, Aquilo then asks with simple curiosity.

'' Why are you all giggling? Did I miss something funny? "

'' N-No! A-Ah, it... "

Turning his head to the front to Fatch, who was trying to calm himself down so he could explain to Aquilo, and fortunately, he does so.

'' *Clears throat* Ah, it's... We're just finding your imagination, really sweet is all. "

Fatch explains with a smile, trying not to giggle again.

'' But actually, Aquilo... There's no shop known as a "Baby shop."

Aquilo's eyes widen as he looked at him with shock.

'' There isn't? But, I remember seeing baby food, baby nappies, and even baby powder. At that time I joined Dusk with shopping for groceries. ''

'' It's true that a shop has them baby stuff. "

Thatch then said to Aquilo.

'' But shops don't sell _the _babies, just the stuff babies need. Babies come differently than from shops. ''

Curiosity and wonder growing high, eyes wide and full of child-like wonder. Hands into fists and tucked beneath his chin, excited.

'' Oooh they do~? Where do babies REALLY come from then? "

Thatch (and the others as well) mentally took-back in shock. Feeling flustered and not THAT sure what to say as Aquilo actually didn't know, how babies... Truly, came from.

'' Uh, are you sure you... Don't r-really know, where or how...? "

Thatch slowly questioned with slight stutter, feeling flustered and awkward whilst blushing a tomato red. Which unfortunately went unnoticed by the ice demon.

'' Not at all Thatch. Although I also thought if either babies come from plants, like cabbages. Oh! Or even like the way Thumbelina came from the fairytale story~! "

Whilst Aquilo excitedly rambled on. The two groups couldn't help but giggle at this adorable funny display, hardly believed HOW innocent and child-like Aquilo is.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

'' Hehehe, well isn't this nice. "

WitchyLina smiled wickedly as she watched the whole scene rolling from Scare School, the happenings going on in the cafeteria. Everyone happy and chatting to one another... It all brought disgust to the witch.

'' So much happy-cheeriness, ugh. Well, kiddies, enjoy your happy day while it lasts 'cause soon I, WitchyLina will raise... And bring despair over you all! Hahahahah! Ah,ha... Mm, and it shall begin for I... Have a plan. "

WitchyLina said with a wicked tone of a witch's. Both hands over her cauldron and over the image of Thatch and Aria, meaning they... Are her heart-centre targets.

* * *

**Ooh... WitchyLina's got a plan, and it ain't good. What'll happen I wonder? :(**

**Thanks for R:R and stay tuned for next Ch. guys! ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new Ch. guys, hope you like! :D**

**Chapter 4: Lurking in Happiness's Shadow**

**(Night-time, Manora house)**

" Aw, how sweet of them all to say. "

On phone, Evie was talking to her son as he called on the school's phone to tell her and his dad how everyone reacted warmly to the exciting news, all wishing them the very best for the soon-to-be born child. Hearing all this made the woman's heart warm and touched, truly, and in-turn she told him of their neighbours' reactions from hearing the expecting.

The Ramirez all warmly congratulated and wished them all the best, also adding they'll pitch in or come over and help if needed anything, so Evie wouldn't strain herself and the child.

Another soft giggle emitted from Evie while that warm smile of hers is on place.

'' Ah well that's all great Thatch. You best be getting ready for bed now, love. See you both soon~ "

Placing the phone back down onto the receiver. Evie sighs lightly as she still smiled softly from talking to her son, feeling all good and warm inside. Turning, she slowly made her way to the living room where Joshua was, sitting on the sofa. As she entered, Joshua turns and smiles at his wife as he watched her take a seat beside him.

'' Welcome back sweetheart. Judging by the smile it's good, right? "

'' *Soft chuckle* You, Joshua have such a good eye. ''

Evie playfully responds to him.

'' Yep, it's all been wonderful~ Thatch told me how his friends and everyone else at school were all excited about the baby. All of them, wishing us all the best. How very sweet of them... "

Evie said softly to her husband. Looking down at her hands with slight shinning in her violet eyes. Finding this all SO adorable, always loving that shine in her eyes. Joshua wraps his arms 'round her and brings her close to him, nuzzling her lightly and affectionate.

'' I know the feeling, hon. I'm so glad Thatch and Aria have such great friends, and then soon... Become such great, older siblings to the little one. "

Joshua finished softly. Hand placed gently and rubbed his wife's stomach softly, feeling that un-see-able yet feel-able bump. The baby bump.

Smiling softly, a blushing tinge on her cheeks. Evie softly giggles before placing a sweet kiss on her husband's cheek then softly said to him.

'' You've got a way with words, hehe~ Thank you sweetie. "

'' Only true~ "

Joshua replies with a smile and wink.

'' Now, my sweet little shinning amethyst. How's 'bout a bowl of pink panther ice cream with sprinkles, and a _little _dose of chocolate sauce huh? "

'' Oh Josh, be a little sensible the least. "

Evie says to her husband, glancing down at her stomach now.

'' I know it's really important for the baby to get enough food and all. But... I am not _quite _that fussed on looking like a beanbag, as you know quite well hon. "

Evie finished with a small pout. Though honest, it still had the playfulness in her voice.

'' Ah, that I know dear. But, two things that are always true and good: 1. You always, AND will always look like my beautiful princess in any shape~ 2. Ice cream does no harm, especially when the baby WOULD love some, also~ "

After giving her a sweet cuddle, Joshua gets up from the sofa and heads straight for the kitchen whilst Evie watches after him.

'' Oh! Whip cream is a yes-go too. "

'' Joooosh! "

Despite the whine. That smile was still in place, shaking her head at her love's silly yet loveable sweetness. Eyes closed. Evie opens them up and looks down at her stomach. Smiles tenderly along with her hand gently placed on top of it, then softly begins to speak to the developing infant.

'' You hear that, little one? We're all very, very excited for your arrival. Be sure to grow nice and healthy now, and also... Happily. "

* * *

**(Meanwhile, the Otherworld)**

" Ha ha, yeah up and at 'em! "

Pumping fists in the air. Wulfric was cheering on the two human fighters going at each other in a wrestling match, watching it all through a small TV set. All this for 1. For the love of fighting. 2. Loving to watch humans use their "powers" to defeat their foes, finding it pathetically amusing. Just when getting to the good part, the TV, unfortunately... It's screen went all fuzzy and static. Due to rather poor signal in the witch's world.

'' Aw man, you're KIDDIN' me! "

Despite giving the TV a good ol' couple of whacks on the side. It STILL went all fuzzy and un-clear. Making the werewolf unhappy and disappointed, folding his arms over his chest, scoffed lightly.

'' And getting at the good part too. What a rip-off. ''

'' Oh how I know it, mutt. "

Turning around to look behind. Wulfric faces Thanatos who was laying on his bed on his side, cape and boots not on. Eyes down and reading a book yet spoke to the wolf, though quite sarcastically.

'' No TV is SUCH a tragedy, really. Like the _very _one I'm having now in MY bedroom. ''

'' Psh, well how SORRY am I to interrupt your _girly _time, princess. Not _everyone _is exactly a "drag-queen" like you, ya know. "

Wulfric responded rudely, head off to the side. Although his left eye twitched in _slight _annoyance at the wolf, Thanatos breaths out a sigh as he then laid fully on his back on the bed, still eyes on the book.

'' Instead of having such a "lovely" chat with me, how's about go and make yourself a mince pie or something already? "

'' Certainly. "

Wulfric turns and begins to leave the vampire's room, though not without a mumble.

'' Better than this cheap pansy time. "

Having not fallen on deaf ears, Thanatos bares his fangs angrily. Growling lowly at the already gone wolf, wishing he'd go and get stuffed by a hunter and become a fur mat, so he'd stamp and dance on him silly. The thought making the vampire chuckle to himself, angel slowly went away.

* * *

**That's all for this Ch. Hope you all liked ok. ^u^**

**Stay tuned and thanks for R:R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Ch. guys. Nothing that excited or good, just needed a bounce, though do apologise. ^_^' **

**Hope it's worth ok enough.**

**Chapter 5: It's Finished! The newest creation**

**(Tuesday Morning)**

_'' Some of this. And a bit of that. Then a little of this stuff, just one drop, and then... "_

Absorbed into her own devices. WitchyLina was busy making a new potion by adding ingredients and other _thing_ into her cauldron, mixing it all carefully and cautious so not to spill. After a few more stirring motions... The dark-purple liquid turned a slight shade of dark-green, then black smoke emitting from the now bubbly liquid.

WitchyLina grins widely. A quiet throaty-chuckle in gladness that her newest creation was now ready, at last!

Ladle now in hand, she then scoops up some of the mixture from the cauldron and carefully walks over to her small desk. Once over she then carefully pours some of the potion into a grey cup and once poured placed a lid on top, sealing it.

'' Hehe. and the finale touch. "

Conjured her hand in hand. She then zaps the cup and made it all static and shudder in place, slightly, 'til after a minute... The cup has now turned into a bottle of fresh, creamy COCONUT MILK. And one that exactly looks like from the store.

'' Success! It is now complete, my creation is all set! "

Cheered WitchyLina, hands raised up in a victorious pose. She then lowers them back down to her sides, alone with that wicked and confident smile of hers in place.

'' And now all there needs to be done next, is for this "awaited item" to be send off to the shop all for _one _expecting woman. Mwahaha! ''

Whilst brewing in her self-victory. She hadn't noticed the presence of a _certain_ long-haired vampire, who now stood beside her, looking down at the bottle of "coconut milk".

'' Coconut milk? Oh swe- "

'' NO THANATOS! "

'' OW! "

Hand on top of his other hand, held close to him. Thanatos stared wide-eyed at the witch (who now held the bottle, securely) in confused and riducle over a SLAP she'd just gave him on his hand. Just for going to ASK for a glass!

Thanatos then glared as he gently rubbed his mildly sore hand.

'' And may I ask that WHAT the heck was that? Now you're PROTECTIVE over a bottle of coconut milk?! "

'' One, that is NOT a way to talk to a lady, and two, if not for me, you would've went through a MOST painful way to death by a drop of my potion! "

'' Wha- Wait- Huh? Your... POTION?! "

Thanatos exclaimed loudly. Blinking and face expression stooped. Which made the witch roll her eyes, unimpressed with his reaction.

'' Yes Thanatos, my newest creation. And now this one is an "awaited order" by a _certain _customer. "

WitchyLina drawled out slyly, fingertips brushed lightly against the body. Back onto business she then called out quite loud.

'' Wulfric! "

'' Ya called? "

Wulfric asked, now at her side in swift speed. WitchyLina smiled as she showed him her potion, whilst instructing him.

'' I want you to go to Deedstown and head straight for the shop, to give this little "order" to a _certain _vampire. ''

'' Ooh, yeah THAT order eh? ''

Nodding lightly for his correctness, WitchyLina's smile grew wider a bit more when the werewolf laughed lightly. TRULY understood the plan to her liking. (Than was just stooped in the background, confused)

'' Sure thing WL, no probe. "

Wulfric says casually, taking the bottle from her.

'' I'll be sure this 'ere _milk _won't go sour, urufufu. Well, here I go! "

Swiftly. Wulfric then zoomed off like the wind. Running straight down the cave's way to the exist to make his journey to Earth.

Arms crossed in satisfactory. WitchyLina smirked lightly in full confidence this plan would go like flying colours- DARK colours, to be exact.

'' Eh, first step complete. "

'' "First step?" Is there a new plan a-foot~? "

Thanatos asks excitedly, now sided closer to the witch with a bright grin. A small "hm" made, she then replied casually.

'' Why indeed there is, Thanatos. And we shall soon see the other steps, as well. "

* * *

**Uh oh, she's up to no good and this one sounds BAD. Hope the others will be ok, expecially the unborn baby. :0**

**Thanks for R:R and stay tuned for next Ch. guys. ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long last, new Ch. in FN town. Hope you all like ok! ^u^**

**Chapter 6: Downright Weird**

**(DeedsTown)**

Shopping basket in-hand, softly whistling. Joshua walked casually whilst scanning and looking for items needed on the shopping list. He's got everything he's needed so far and the only thing left is...

'' And now the Koko milk, down the dairy aisle. "

Coming up to the dairy aisle he enters and scans at all the cheeses, yoghurts and other dairies 'til his eyes landed on the milk stand. The Koko coconut milk now in his sight. Lightly smiled he takes one bottle and placed it into the basket then turns in making his way to the till. When suddenly-

'' Excuse me sir! "

Mildly startled by that unexpected voice which came from behind him, Joshua turns around to see a man in... A long-sleeved black trench coat that only his tips of black shoes showed, and dark sunglasses and a hat. Joshua was confused. A bit unnerving in seeing how, sorta... Shady this man looked.

'' Um, are you an employee, or- "

'' Don't have big time sir. "

The man piped up lowly, looking shady as he glanced side-to-side in a suspicious manner.

'' Have to be snappy. I'm an undercover health inspector, see. ''

'' Undercover? "

Joshua blinked a bit in confusion, 'til then leered back slightly as the guy leaned in on him so suddenly.

'' Yeah, see! And what I can tell you sir is that- That coconut milk in your basket there, is poisoned. "

'' POI-?! "

'' Shh, quiet! "

The man said lowly in haste, his hand over the vampire's mouth to keep him from making any noises to attract any customers or staff. Once seeing all clear he uncovers his mouth whilst saying calmly.

'' As I said, see: That milk's poisoned sir. I know, ludicrous, but true see. "

'' Why- What- Ugh, ok, ok! *Sigh* Just honestly answer me this: Is this a joke 'cause it ain't funny. "

'' No, no not one bit, it true see. ''

The man quickly says whilst shaking his head lightly.

'' But! Since you're one _lucky _soul I have this, for you. ''

Hands fondling inside his coat, he then takes out a bottle of coconut milk and presents it to Joshua.

'' A poison-free, Koko milk. Free of charge too, see~ *Winks behind glasses* "

Poor Joshua was just, utterly confused and stooped. Blinks in a daze at him with a face like, "Is this even real?". Which unfortunately went unnoticed as the man held a hand to him, motioning for him to give him the "poisoned" coconut milk.

'' So if ya can be so kind as to hand me the contaminated product, I can take it away for scientific examinations, see. "

'' Oo... Kay, then. ''

Joshua awkwardly gives him the "bad" milk in exchange for the new one, and watches the man put it away inside his coat.

'' Wise choice sir, I thank ya for your corporation but I must make tracks now. Adios, see! "

Swift as the wind, the man ran off like wiz. Leaving Joshua standing there in a dope, confused and wondering what the HECK just went on there? Coming to conclusion that it wasn't important, Joshua quickly makes his way to the paying check. No longer paying any more thought on that shady, " health inspector". Who was, right now... On top of the shop's roof. Arms folded, grinning a rather... Wolfish smirk.

* * *

'' Are you really ok with this, Dusk? "

Evie was in the kitchen watching Dusk in works of mending the broken sink pipe, which had unfortunately had a crack and leaked quite a bit through the cupboard door.

'' I mean, I could've phoned in the plumber, and it is _our _mess, not yours to trouble yourself with. "

'' Nonsense, Evie, it ain't a big problem for a plumber to come, and I do _not _mind helping you out at bit. Especially with the kiddo on the way, too. "

Evie's face softens at the mentioning of their unborn child. She looks down at her stomach as she placed her hand on top of the unnoticeable, yet small developing bump and smiled softly of the warming feeling within her heart.

'' Yeah. You're right. So! ''

Evie clapped her hands together, smile now more brighter.

'' How's a nice cold glass of homemade, Strawberry Lavender Lemonade sound? "

'' Ooh, my that, ah... Got me curious for a taste. Glass it is, please~ "

Dusk's cat-like face made Evie giggle by how cute and funny he looked this moment.

*Knock, knock*

'' Oh, the door! Be right back Dusk. "

'' No probe, I'll have it done in a jiffy. "

Dusk says whilst tightening tightly with a wrench. Quickly made it to the door she opens it and was surprised to see the two Ramirez twins, Marco and Midnight.

'' Hey there you two, fancy surprise! "

'' Hehe, us as well~ "

Midnight giggled cheerily.

'' We're here to check on how Dusk's doing with that pipe, you've rung us about. And secondly, here with these for you. "

The twins then present something to her in each of their hands. Marco holding a tray of lovely, fresh... Delicious looking red velvet cupcakes! Midnight she had a baby catalogue of baby clothes, and few other etc. All this made Evie's mouth fall slightly, hands on her face.

'' My, these here, they... "

'' Just little things to say congrats on the coming baby, and to help out for the arrival~ "

Marco shyly, yet sweetly tells her. Making the vampire's heart melt from the touching and generosity of their neighbours, their friends. And just as she was about to say something.

'' Honey, I'm home! "

Landing and de-transforming. Joshua stands behind the trio with their bag of groceries in hand, a surprised face from seeing the two Ramirez twins here as well.

'' Well what a fancy to see these here kids, how's it goin'? "

'' Hey Joshua, we're cool thanks. "

Marco greeted brightly to him whilst Midnight waves a bit, next to speak.

'' Just about to start a fun time of help prepare for the baby, is all. "

'' GHAHAA! "

All four vampires flinched from that _really _un-expecting SCREAM from inside the house, and the source of it soon comes trudging out to Evie. A wet, and completely soaked Dusk, who sheepishly uttered.

'' Shall I call the plumber? "

* * *

**Ooohoho... Ah. X3**

**Hope this been ok. Hope this been done ok, SilversLittleAngel, if not I'll fix. :)**

**Thanks for R:R and stay tuned for next Ch. ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now, a new Ch. guys. Hope it ok. ^u^**

**Chapter 7: A Time with the Twins**

**(Nightmare Elementary School)**

It was lunch time at Nightmare Elementary for these young supernatural kiddies, eating their lunch and happily chatting to one another and friends. This also be the same school where young twins, Keira and Kyle go to and learn their education yet also have fun too.

Like the other kids the twins were eating their packed lunches and chatting about stuff. (The baby, also)

'' What do you think Kyle? "

'' Oh, um... I don't know Keira. "

Kyle lightly shakes his at his twin, unsure frown.

'' It could be either one, a boy or a girl. "

'' Hehe, I can't wait~ "

Keira gleefully said to her brother, grinning cutely and kicked her little feet out in excitement.

'' The baby will be soo cute~ I'm looking forward to the day when he, or she arrives. "

'' Me too. "

Kyle softly agreeing with her, sweet smile on his little face.

'' And that makes Thatch a big brother, and Aria a big sister for the ba- "

'' Hey you two! "

That sudden young kid's voice had the twins turn their eyes to a boy of their age, and is one of their friends as well. The young zombie boy smiled at them as he speaks to them.

'' We're having a marble contest outside in the playground, you two wanna join? "

'' Ooh, that sounds fun, we'll come! "

Keira closes her lunch box and gets up to leave it inside her school bag, turning excitedly to Kyle who did the same.

'' You ready? "

Smiling, he brightly responds.

'' Yep! "

The twins happily follow the zombie boy as the trio laughed excitedly, looking forward to the fun marble do-out.

* * *

**(Home time)**

'' So, what all you two did at school today? "

Dusk had come round to pick his youngest siblings up from school and was driving on the direction home, whilst having a chat with the twins of course.

'' It was good. The teacher had for us a pop quiz on animals and plants, and a video of the cycle between them. "

'' And in art class, we both drew these~ "

Keira holds up two adorable drawn-coloured in pictures in both hands, she and her twin drew.

'' They're both presents for the baby. You like~? "

Dusk stared up at his car mirror, chuckled softly at the two sweet drawings the twins made. (One drawing of the Ramirez family, the other the Manoras)

'' Aw, they're cool drawings. The baby's bound to love y-?! "

''Ba-brung!"

The car then started to make funny noises, boing and cough ones, sort. Meaning the signs of there's a problem with the engine. _Small _one, hopefully. Dusk groaned, not liking this at all, he just hated cars. Cars and... Their STUPID breakdowns on him, ah!

'' Ah, you kidding me? *Sigh* Sorry you two, but we may need to make a pit stop here. "

Dusk parks the cark by the sidewalk.

'' More car trouble, Dusk? "

Kyle softly said to his eldest sibling, frown on his face.

'' Sounds so. "

Dusk gets out of the car and goes to the front to open and check inside the engine and parts, looking for what's causing the jiff-rig. Whilst he does so. The twins stayed put inside the car and decided to get out their 3DS consoles from the back pockets of the seats, some Pokémon battling between the two. Turning his console on. Kyle glanced at the car window, and sees of what appears to be... A little kid in the park, looking like to be wearing a school bag, and is also... Holding a toy, of some kind. (Kyle couldn't quite make it out, but seen it was brown) But the thing that took him back, really, was to see... Tears, and sniffled as the kid cried. Kyle wondered to himself for what could've happened for...

'' You ok Kyle? "

'' O-Oh. "

Kyle turned to his sister, slight frown on his face.

'' I'm fine. But outside, I seen a...? "

Once eyes back to the window he was shocked to find the kid... No longer there. Disappeared, and no where within his sight. Keira wore a mild confused look as she softly asks him.

'' Seen what? "

Just as he was about to tell her what he's saw.

'' I've managed to settle it. Wasn't a big problem. (Thank lordy) Well, back the road we go. "

Starting the car up. Dusk takes the road as the trip back home now resumes and so whilst they travelled, the twins stayed quiet as they played against each other on their consoles. Only just, in mind... Kyle still wondered over that crying kid back there.

* * *

**That for now. :)**

**Hope you liked this ok. Thanks for R:R and stay tuned for next! ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

**For about over a 2 week wait, I apologise for the wait everyone. ^_^ Hope this Ch. is ok**

**Chapter 8: The Good time sense-able... The Bad time invisible**

**(Scare School)**

It was the end of a school day with the last class already done. All students were just relaxing in their dorms or outside hanging with friends, chatting. Aria, on the other hand, was in her own little world. Mentally in glee whilst gazing sweetly down at a piece of paper in her hands... Which was handed quietly during class(Un-noticed by Ms Heady, fortunately)from Thatch. Thatch drew a cute little doodle of a star with hearts trailing behind, along with words beneath it that said, "My lovely shooting star sweetheart, Aria~" (With couple of XXs at the end~)

Aria giggled cutely to herself as she remembered that sweet little kiss on the cheek she gave her boyfriend (which made him blush so cutely), before joining Casper and Ra to help out with something to do with homework, or a project. Fell back onto the bed, staring up softly at the adorable drawing and feeling so loved and... special, in such a way.

'' Ariiiaaa! "

Blinking from hearing that slightly drawled out, poutish yet familiar voice, Aria quickly sat up to see Aquilo with his ears down, looking rather sad. This of course has had her worried in case something was wrong, as she asks the ice demon with concern on her face.

'' What's the matter, Aquilo? Did something happen? "

'' *Sniffle* I... I haven't found it. Nothing, Aria. "

'' "Haven't found it?" What do you mean? Have you lost something? "

A soft sad sigh. Aquilo sits himself down beside her onto the bed, flipping open his notepad whilst looking down at its blank pages sadly.

'' I still haven't found the _real _answer to where babies come from. "

Aquilo explained, bit low in the dumps.

'' Even though I sooo nicely asked the staff and teachers about it, they just... Didn't tell me. I don't know why, Aria. "

Aria frowned lightly, feeling bad for the innocent child-like demon. She imagined that the teachers and staff, upon being asked quite a question and HOW to explain it to a mind such as Aquilo's... It may have been a _little _tricky for them to properly explain to him, without feeling embarrassed or to forward into detail, accidently.

"Aw, it's ok Aquilo."

Aria soothingly said, placing her hand on Aquilo's arm gently.

'' The teachers just might have had a... _little_ uncertain best way, to properly explain it to you. "

'' Really? "

'' Of course! After all, this IS a big magical subject which needs the best properly explaining of."

'' Ooh, so... "

Aquilo looks at her, now looking rather hopeful with his big eyes getting shiny.

'' So, I will get explained through the BESTEST way soon, then? "

Holding in her giggles from this adorably-excited and over-eager display, Aria sweetly says to him with a soft smile.

'' Of course you will, Aquilo. Once you're ready, and that special time comes."

Despite not really knowing the "special time". All happy and cheery again, Aquilo smiles rather cat-like at Aria.

'' Okie dokies, Aria~ Oh, what about the baby? The baby, has it arrived yet~? "

Down onto his hand, he leaned in a bit more closely to Aria excitedly, face-to-face.

'' Heh, no Aquilo. "

Aria told him, giggled lightly.

'' It'll be a little while wait before the baby arrives. "

*Pop ringtone~*

" Oh! "

Looking down to the source of hearing that pop ringtone, Aria reached into her pocket and took out her bat mobile phone. Flipping it open she answers the caller.

'' Hello? Oh, hi Mum! "

Aria smiles brightly as she talks to her mum on the phone, Aquilo observing with interest and curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

'' I'm ok, I've just talking to my friend, Aquilo, who's next beside me, hehe. Oh Thatch's with Casper and Ra to help out with a school paper, or something other important. Hm... "

Feeling a light tapping on her shoulder. Aria glanced to the ice demon beside her who looked rather sparkly-eyed at her, child-like asking if ok at all... If he could talk to her mum, a little.

'' O-Oh, I'm still here Mum. It's just my friend here is looking a little chat with you, see how things are going~ Great, thanks. "

Smiling, she turns to Aquilo whilst holding her phone out to him, then said to him warmly.

'' My Mum wants to talk to you, Aquilo. "

'' Realsies?! "

Aquilo's gleeful face brightens once seeing the vamp child nod her head at him, meaning yes. Barely containing his excitement he gratefully accepts the mobile from her and holds it to his ear, proper way he resumed, holding it with both hands.

" Hello~? Ah hello, hellos Mrs Manora~! "

Aquilo cutely chirps so sweetly, child excitement rushing through him. Which Aria found so very adorable and sweet.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Manora House)**

'' Hmhmeh, hey there, sweetie~ "

Evie just didn't deny HOW darling that young boy is, despite his age, and how he first start of as a cool-minded mute demon. Amazing how things and people change so suddenly. Almost like a snap, and then, "Ah-wa!" changes have been made.

Opening up the fridge and reached in grabbing the carton of Koko coconut milk, turning and closed the fridge door behind her. Evie then goes up to the cupboard and takes out a glass, speaking whilst so.

'' Ah really? Aw, that must've been one lil' adventure you had, Aquilo~ Though sorry you haven't found the answer, yet. "

_" Aw, it's alright. Can always imagine 'til then, hehe~ So how's the baby, any news yet~? "_

'' Ahaha, the little one's doing fine. Good as gold~ "

Unscrewing the lid, Evie begins to pour the milk into the glass.

_'' Aw goodie~! Well, I'd best let Aria speak to you now. Nice talky with you, Mrs Manora~! "_

Evie smiles more brightly as she chuckled, softly saying her byes to Aquilo. Aria now on again.

_'' *Giggle* You two sure had a nice talk~ Well, I'm glad you're keeping well, Mum. "_

'' Ah course I am sweetie. Though some causes of nausea and dizzy spells, they're all part of a healthy process. "

Upon setting down the carton on the bench. Whilst still unbeknownst to Evie, fully glued onto the phone... The "coconut milk" in the glass began to glow a rather, eerily darkest shades of green and purple, sending off a rather toxic and sickening display. And unfortunately, it all disappears as soon as Evie said her goodbyes to Aria and ended the call. Eyes now onto the glass. Evie takes hold of it and brings it up close, to her face and against her lips... Drinking it. Drank the whole fill as she tilt her head back, slightly.

Head forward, Evie let out a satisfied "ah" to the lovely taste of the sweet coconut flavour. After washing it in the sink, drying the glass and putting it back into the cupboard. Evie turns and slowly heads into the living room for a bit of TV, eyeing her stomach awely as she stroked it softly with her hand. All excited for the developing infant to be brought into the world, after a long nine months.

" Keep well in there, honey. We're all very excited for your arrival~ "

* * *

**That all for now, guys. Thanks for R:R and your patience, guys! Stay tuned for next Ch. ^u^**

**Ah... Now it's happen. What'll happen to Evie and the unborn baby now? :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**After such a wait. With used to having a case of writer-block, and time schedule... Now this, a newly Ch. Hope this, lives up to your wait and expectations. *Bows to the crowd* Hope you like. **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected...**

**(Manora House)**

*Loud coughs/gasps*

'' Mm, mheh... W-Wha... "

*Vomiting noise*

'' W-Who... Dear? "

Sat up slightly onto his elbows for support, rubbed his eyes to clear away sleep. Joshua could see that his wife was not in bed next to him and could CLEARLY hear her from presumably the bathroom. Frowned lightly he puts on his glasses and gets out of bed as he made his way down to the bathroom. Seeing the door was only a crack open he takes the handle and slowly fully opened it, revealing Evie, as predicted, was onto her knees and head over the toilet as she coughed... and let out the "unimportant" fluids and stuff from the insides.

Joshua stared at her with light guilt in his eyes, his poor wife going through the process. (Of course knew it's second time, first with Thatch. He still felt bad for her, couldn't help it) Entering the bathroom and kneeled down beside her, gently laid his hand on her back and stroked it. Which caught her attention as she now glanced at her husband, violet eyes a bit quite tired and small lining bags beneath them.

Evie forced on a bright smile, though the tiredness/sickness spoils it a bit.

'' O-Oh love, you're up. U-Ugh- I'm sorry I woke you honey."

Evie's attempted smile wore off as she covered her mouth with her hand, covering her weak cough and prevent any sudden "emptying out" again.

Joshua frowned lightly then gave her a small soft smile, rubbing her back gently.

'' No need for that at all, love. ''

''*Gulp* D-Do you... What time is it now, exactly?"

" 3:20am. "

In response was a small soft "oh" from the vampire woman. Head hung and down eyeing into the toilet, brushing a lock of her hair away from her slightly sweaty and exhausted-looking face... Evie didn't look her exact brightest, at the moment.

_" I shouldn't be overly worried, this is natural process to a healthy carrying. But... "_

'' Do you need anything? "

Joshua asked gently, concern for his unwell wife.

'' A glass of water? Or a small bite to eat maybe, if up to it. "

Evie turned her sight to him, eyes lidded and tired yet gives him a small smile.

'' Thanks sweetheart. "

Evie softly thanked, throat sore from her just a second ago "fun activity."

'' A-Although, I don't feel for even a bite I could use a-*Cough* A glass of water, would be nice."

Joshua smiled gently at her, eyes warm and soft.

'' Of course, I'll have it delivered to you in bed."

'' Aw honey. "

Evie eyed up at her darling fondly whilst she allowed him to help her back onto her feet, slowly.

Evie nuzzled his arm gently before giving him a soft peck on the lips, pulling back and smiling softly at him.

'' Thank you. Back at the first time with Thatch, and receiving your love and support. My feelings... I am most grateful, for the family we have together."

Looking down at her stomach, lovingly petting it gently, soft smile. Evie softly said on.

'' And especially, truly... Our next baby will be born all healthy, and wonderfully too. I just know hope is fully with us, Josh. "

'' Evie... "

Amazed at her, awed over his wife's feelings and words... he chuckles softly, softly eyeing her lovingly.

'' Of course. All you say is true, darling~ Hope is with us all, and our little one~ "

* * *

**(Saturday Morning)**

" You two sure it's ok? "

'' Of course, why wouldn't it be? "

'' Well, eh... "

Out of Scare School and now on the way through a certain forest to a certain Manoras residence. Thatch and Aria, along with Fatch and Aquilo, they're all strolling through the forest's path. The group chatted to each other. (Minus Aquilo who's about side-to-side, excitedly awed over the plants and animals) Currently Fatch and Thatch at the minute.

'' See, it's not like we _don't _want to see your parents. It just, well, this time of the day, and Aquilo... "

Glanced over to the right, Fatch sees Aquilo chasing a butterfly as the ice demon playfully tries to catch it. Fatch sighed lightly, looking back at the two with a sheepish look.

'' Being the ONE who wanted to see them, and the baby so eagerly. I... just hope it doesn't put them or your mum through much tiredness, to be honest. "

Thatch and Aria both frowned from hearing this. They both get what Fatch's saying 'cause these past few days, since Wednesday their mother... wasn't _quite _at her brightest at the moment. Hearing these reports from their father DID make the two worry for not only their mum, but for the baby also because... Sure, it's normal to get sick here-and-there with carrying a baby. But, from what their dad told them... It just sounded bad, bit more than normal, simply.

But then the less, the worry wouldn't stay and remain bugging them a whole.

Aria, who said to Fatch, her smile bright.

'' It's ok Fatch, we understand your concern. But really, this will all end ok. "

This gained a smile from Thatch, as he then too, said to Fatch.

'' 'Course it will! And besides, our parents would be happy to have surprise visitors, no matter the weather. "

'' Yep, hehe~ "

Aria giggled, saying sweetly.

'' You and Aquilo would bring BRIGHT smiles to their faces, lighten up their day~ "

'' A-Aw, guys... "

Fatch simply felt that touched from their words he went all bashful and fluttery now, face a bright tomato blush. But before he could say anything, thank them even.

'' We're here, we've arrived! "

Snapping up slightly, eyes slightly wide he and the other two bat kids then see the house in their sight. Excited and all giddy-up Aquilo bent down and scooped up Fatch into his arms and lift him off the ground.

'' We're here, here, the baby's within ours now~! "

Aquilo squeaked out, hyper and excited, adorably cat-like nuzzling the vampire child in his arms.

'' Y-Yeah, ok Aquilo, we're nearly there- He-Hey, that tickles! "

Fatch chuckled out from the affectionate sensations from the ice demon. Fortunately for him Aquilo set him down, feet back to ground. Smiling sweetly Aquilo said.

'' Ok Daddy~ "

Aw... That made Fatch fluttery inside, warmed his undead heart, and blush a bit in the cheeks. (Aria and Thatch both found very adorably-sweet) That "nickname" from the ice demon, just for him... since that day, that sweet and touching time that day... Aquilo, takes pride and joy calling and viewing him as his parent.

Walking towards the house they went up the porch, Thatch knocking the door twice and then answered by Joshua.

Seeing the kids, AND their couple of friends with them send a bright smile onto the man's face.

'' Hi you two, so happy to see you again! As well a surprise to see more visitors, also. "

This made Fatch and Aquilo smile happily, Fatch greeted Joshua then also.

'' Hey there Joshua, good to see you too. ''

'' Hello mister Manora, how's you two~? "

Joshua softly chuckled from the ice demon's sweetness, replying warmly.

'' We're fine, thank you Aquilo. "

Standing aside Joshua allowed the group inside the house, whilst Thatch asked his father curiously.

'' Is Mum resting Dad? How she doing? "

'' Well Son, your mother's still a bit poorly. But not to worry. "

Joshua assured him, closing the door behind him.

'' With rest and some TLC she'll be as- "

''** AAAAAAAHH!** "

" Mum?! "

'' Evie! "

Startled and worried by that SUDDEN shrill-pitched scream, Joshua and the two kids quickly ran to the bedroom, with both Fatch and Aquilo following in tow, equally shocked and worried.

'' What's wrong, is eve- ! "

Opened the door swiftly, standing in the bedroom... Joshua became frozen with shock... and, absolutely HORROR on his face. The others were just as BEYOND terrified and shocked to see Evie, in the bed... laying in a sprawled position. Eyes completely black all over, no pupil nor iris. And, this... strange blackish-purpled-green substance oozing from her mouth, and her stomach... Strangely, creepily glowing eerily and horridly, and slowly inflating.

'' Mum... "

* * *

**Oooh, no! NO! X'0 What'll happen next?! **

**Thanks for R:R and for your continued support, guys. Stay tuned for next Ch. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing to say much this start. Only hope, this Ch.'s worth the wait. ^_^'**

**Chapter 10: A shocking trade intertwined with reveal**

'' Hehehehah! This is perfect, the scene's magnificent! FLAWLESS! "

Feeling so victorious and proud, WitchyLina observed the scene of the "fallen" vampire woman with her husband and kids trying to wake her up, yet no avail, obviously. Seeing this, and CLEARLY knew this wasn't good he goes up to the vampires, said to them.

_'' We need to get her over to my house. My family's got books of rare and powerful spells, and remedies! And this... "_

Looking over to Evie's spell-casted form, frown on his face, and looked back to the vampires once more.

_'' Who knows what sort of danger she's in, as well the baby. Come on, let's go! "_

This part brought an amused smirk on the witch's face. Couldn't believe how their attempts- no matter how hard or what they do- are just futile and hopeless. This world's potions. Remedies. Medicines, and other supernatural such... All utter waste!

Right hand laid on her hip, WitchyLina arrogantly said whilst watching them carry her off, wicked smirk on her face.

'' Pitiful beings. Whilst through all hard attempt, of any sort... your precious Evie, is utterly trapped within my poison! Eating her away, along with her infant, through such a way... That, is the way _only _I work. Muwahaha... And now, onto the next part of the plan. "

With her wand, in hand. WitchyLina conjures up a sheet of paper, and a feather pen. Using her magic she "writes" on the paper and after a second, all done. She made the pen disappear whilst making the paper into a scroll, floated into her left hand.

'' All coming together. Becoming more closer into reaching... "

Gripping the scroll more tightly, slight. WitchyLina drawled out lowly, her dark smile.

'' My place again. "

With a poof. The scroll vanishes away in her hand, dark green smoke left from its place.

* * *

**(Ramirez House)**

'' ... Wha... W-What, do we do? "

Thatch quietly worried said to everyone yet more to himself; looking at his... "Stated" mother on the bed. (Ramirez's spare ones)Tears slightly stinging his eyes as pricks are seen, biting his bottom lip he hesitantly wanted to touch his mother's hand... yet, afraid... yet also...

Suddenly a hand takes hold of his left hand, gently. Mildly startled out of his state he looks over to see Aria.

'' Thatch. "

Frowned softly, looking at him softly with a face which said "It'll be ok", gently stroked his hand in hers with her thumb. Thatch sniffled, holding back his tears and trying to be strong here. With a small smile he gives his girlfriend's hand a grateful soft squeeze.

Meanwhile Fatch is looking through some books for trying to find out what sort of spell this was and trying to find the cure, too. Both Dawn and Lucas were observing Evie's state. Not liking this a bit, and have NEVER seen anything quite like this; not knowing how it's affecting her and the unborn baby.

'' I-Is it, really serious? "

Joshua asked the Ramirez couple, worry clear on his face.

'' Is there anything, something we can do? I-I mean, what has happened...? "

'' We understand your feelings a lot Joshua. I mean, this, your wife... *Sigh* She's trapped in a cursed spell. One we, have never quite seen before. "

Lucas spoke solemnly, eyed Joshua and then to Evie, and back to Joshua again.

'' But don't worry, we will find a cure for this. "

Dawn said, smiled as she tried to reassure him.

'' We're bound to-?! "

Yet suddenly she was cut off as a suddenly unexpected puff of dark green smoked burst in the middle of the vampires, above Evie. Smoke cleared all away; revealed a... a scroll in its place, and then floated down into Joshua's hands. Joshua and the others were amazed, and shocked by the unexpected thing to happen.

'' A scroll. How, or where did...? "

Marco softly asked; trailed off as he looked at the tied scroll in Joshua's hands. With only a simple most forward way to find out he opened up the scroll, reads it silently with the others full of wonder and curiosity, and then... Were shocked to see it fell from Joshua's hands and land to the floor. Joshua, though not speaking was now... shaking, stood in place and shaking like he was freezing. Frozen in feels of shock, worry, fear and...

Gripped his arms and head low, fangs gritted; begins then to utter out, mixed fear/pleading.

'' No, no, no, no, no, no... Ehe, ah! "

'' Dad? Dad, what's wrong? Dad! "

Despite his tries, Thatch couldn't seem to fully shake him out of his state; greatly making him worried. Aria too felt worried for her father as well, yet her eyes casted down to the paper lying on the ground. She bends down and picks it up, holds it to her sight as she reads it. What it said shocked her. Very.

_'' Dear vampires,_

_ I see you're having the most_

_"lovely" time right now. Watching your_

_sad and despairing frightened faces over your_

_fallen, cursed member clan. That potion I made did_

_the trick it seemed; even better disguised as a "normal liquid product."_

_Now then, for a bright half of hope for you, I have a cure for the_

_curse sickness; 100% guaranteed to heal the woman and the unborn infant._

_But, in giving it to you I demand a trade. For my cure to your fallen one, in-turn for _

_the child's compact. At nightfall. The girl comes to meet in my world, alone. If_

_any of you tagged along, or not obey to the condition, not only will I destroy the cure. But_

_your "dear precious friend" will be more devoured by the spell, to the eventuality... of death. Along with_

_the baby. _

_With most wicked and spooky regards, your "neighbourly" witch, _

_WitchyLina. Khehahahaha! "_

* * *

**Phew! At last, it's finished. Hope very that this is laid out ok, and the OCs I do hope. ^-^**

**To everyone with apologies of awaiting, thanks so much for R:R and hope to stay tuned for next Ch. ^u^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh. New Ch. here in the showing to you, guys! Though Apologises, again for wait. ^_^' ****Hope this Ch. is worth it. Enjoy guys! ^u^**

**Chapter 11: Bright Determination and Face-to-Face**

**(Nightfall)**

Coming out of the front door, and closing it from behind. Walked down the porch and onto the ground, Aria looks over to see the sitting sunset which signalled nightfall coming. Hands slightly clenched, expression calm yet determined. After giving one last glance behind to the Ramirez's' house, Aria looks forward as she began walking forward and away from it. One "certain" location set on her mind.

Whilst she walked. From the house, everyone was watching from inside through the windows. All wore faces of concern, worry for the young child's firm choice. And hope, that she makes it out ok. Thatch especially, the most here. Watching his girlfriend getting further away from sight; feelings just gripping at him, while he bit his lower lip...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_" ... WitchyLina. "_

_'' W-What? "_

_Thatch said, his voice laced with worry and confusion to the situation; yet mostly couldn't quite make out what Aria whispered there. Yet, to him, it sounded as if..._

_'' WitchyLina. It's her. "_

_Aria spoke more louder this time, to Thatch and everyone. Shock, realisation, and took back read all over her face. As well as anger and disgust._

_'' She's the one, she's the one who cursed our mom and the baby, with a potion she's made! In the form of a coconut milk product! "_

_'' WHAT?! "_

_Everyone, shocked and beyond horrified, and... SO terrible! Why?! _

_" N-No, it couldn't- Why?!" _

_Joshua vigorously shook his head, fangs gritted, eyes closed. Just, so couldn't, believe..._

_'' W-We need to do something! There's gotta be another way."_

_'' Even though she did mention a cure, it still feels amiss..."_

_Marco said softly to Fatch, yet bit to himself. To distraught, and shocked over this revelation. Stood there silent, hearing everyone talking and worried they are; not finding WitchyLina's "cure" all that true, and very amiss. All Aria did, was stare. Staring down softly, at her mother's state. Her mother. Her, Thatchy's mother who took her in... as if her own. A-And, the unborn baby, too... _

_'' ... Alright. "_

_Letting out a "huh" sound, everyone looking over to Aria now; head hung low that her eyes weren't visible. _

_" There's no other way. I'll do it. "_

_'' A-Aria, what are yo- "_

_Thatch was cut off quickly (though gently) by her, who looked up towards him. Eyes calm yet firm._

_'' Our mother's sick, and so is the baby. Even though we've got no luck so far in the spell books and still have many more to find a cure... I feel that, it's not worth it. "_

_Aria looks away, eyes lowered slightly, sad too._

_'' Our medicine and magic... I-It's not enough. This power, this curse... I feel its, indescribable aura. So... "_

_'' B-But... Aria, will you be, ok? "_

_Looking over to Aquilo now. The ice demon, looking concerned and worried. Ears lowered slightly and tail twitched a bit, lightly. _

_'' Having to go, all alone... Won't you be scared? "_

_'' ... To be honest Aquilo, I am worried of how the outcome might turn out. "_

_Aria softly-low said to Aquilo, eyes lowered and bit sadly-worrying at that moment. _

_'' But even so. "_

_Determination and firmness shows itself on her face, feeling courageous now and forwardly speaking. _

_'' I'm more determined to heal them. For my Mother, and my unborn sibling's sake... "_

_Hand gently placed on top of her Star Compact, vowing that very moment to everyone, and herself too. _

_'' I will bring back the cure! "_

* * *

_" And that's a promise. "_

'' Ah, at last! "

Looking up towards her, there Aria sees WitchyLina from a slight distance away before her eyes. Smile sickly-sweet, the witch waved at the child slightly.

'' I was thinking you wouldn't come, Miss Aria. Not _alone _the least~ "

WitchyLina cackled at the end there, making Aria silently annoyed in-turn at her. Having walked up to the witch now, looking up at her firm yet calm.

'' Well WitchyLina, I _have _did so come alone. And what I want to know is your motives behind all this. "

" My motives? "

'' Yes, motives! "

Aria's tone of voice was getting a more forceful and demanding now, eyes into a slight glare.

'' What do you want with my compact? Why are you putting everyone through such a thing, my family! My Mother, and unborn sibling in such a state!? Why them as targets?! Are they a part-! "

'' _Calm _yourself down, my dearie. "

WitchyLina calmly, "sweetly" silenced Aria's demanding. Aria's lips still as the witch had her finger placed on them for a second, before removing it.

'' It's un-lady like to throw such an unneeded "temper tantrum." Will never grow up into a fine mature adult like that, no. "

WitchyLina spoke in a "tsk, tsk" tone of voice, shook her head slightly also. Flashing her signature wicked smile, WitchyLina clapped her hands together.

'' Now then. Let us not waste anymore time then! "

Turning behind her halfway, hand raised up and doing patterned-motions with it, till a portal appears before them. Smile casual, looking over to the young child with a motioning arm towards it.

'' After you. "

Although glared at the witch some more, still not liking this one bit at all, Aria was _only _here to get answers. AND a cure. That's it.

'' Thanks. "

Giving the witch a soft bland thanking, Aria enters into the portal. Leaving a very cackling witch alone now, clearly showing the "evilly-sly eyes." Now having entered the portal as well, there they went to WitchyLina's world.

* * *

**Ahh... I'm so, so, soo glad I now have a new Ch. up ^u^'**

**Although am sorry if it's not up to prep, or any of your expectations guys. ^_^'**

**Hope this makes up for the waiting, somewhat. And hope you all look forward to next update, too. ;3**

**Thanks so much, again for R:R~ ^w^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**CANNOT be sorry enough for long, looong wait once again! Hope you guys like this Ch ok ^_^**

**Chapter 12: A Big Revelation?!**

" Well, Miss Aria. "

Having arrived to WitchyLina's world. Bowing slightly to her, displaying her home to her with the pride that a witch would have.

" I welcome you to my, amazing, and most _humble_ domain. My home. "

" Yes. Your home is certainly... Very, unique. "

" Eh, thought you might think so. Heheheh. Such luxury I have, don't I? "

" Indeed... "

Aria here, to seeing WitchyLina's world... How her home, really did indeed suit her, rather spookily for ways as a witch. Decided that it's now already time to move things along. Looking up at WitchyLina, seriousness and eagerness read on the young vamp's face, as she spoke.

" Look. Can we just get down to business already? I'd much prefer it than instead of your _lovely_ displays. "

This had WitchyLina rather, well, a _little _bit fuming at the child's tone of voice here. (Especially towards the end there)

" Ooh... Very well then. "

WitchyLina said with (mild annoyed) oblige, hands laid onto her hips.

" I'd like the deal to proceed on too, anyway. Well then. To my cave we go! "

WitchyLina takes lead to the direction of her cave. Whilst following right behind... Aria still had a rather, bad feeling, about this.

* * *

**(WitchyLina's Cave)**

" At last, we are here. "

The pair has now arrived to WitchyLina's main room within the cave, where her cauldron resided. Smiling pleasantly. Conjuring up her wand in her hand, mindful of what she's doing.

" Let's make ourselves comfortable, shall we? "

With a wave of her wand. Magic gathering, and then out with a bang and smoke... There now stands a table, covered in a fancy cloth. Along with fancy, china made tea set, along with a plate of biscuits. In a polite gesture, WitchyLina shows Aria to the table. Even pulls out a seat for her. (Using her magic)

" Have a seat my dear. "

" Um, thank you... "

Aria slowly sits down on the offered seat while WitchyLina goes to the opposite side of the table and "takes" out a seat for herself, too. Gracefully making herself comfortable. A pleasant, surprisingly gentle expression on her face while she pours out tea for Aria and herself.

" Nothing like a nice ladies' get-together in the form of tea. Biscuit? "

WitchyLina said, while holding out a plate of biscuit selections. Looked at the witch, and the cookies a few swift times. Feeling something was _surely_ fishy. About a minute passed by. Slowly, Aria takes a biscuit from the plate.

" Thank you. "

Giving the biscuit in her hand a quick observation for anything "out of place", and once seen none she takes a small bite of it and munches on it, softly, and swallowed it.

" As nice as this is, really though. What exactly _is _behind this action of yours? "

Aria questioned, mildly demanded from the witch.

"And more importantly our business we need to settle here, too."

" Not a very gracious lady, you're not. "

WitchyLina tusked lightly, eyes lidded, not impressed there. But then...

" But you are indeed right, though. There is the deal that I want. And that is your pretty little compact. "

WitchyLina looked over at the Star Compact, which Aria placed her hand over it, glaring at the witch lightly.

" If I do give it to you... Tell me. Do you really, actually, have the cure, like you said in your letter? Why exactly do you want my compact? "

Remaining silent. Not answering her questions right away, instead quietly rose up from her seat and turned her back to her, hands folded behind. And then, softly.

" Although I'm a witch. There's actually, let's say, a _little _bit more behind this façade. "

" Huh? "

" You see, Miss Aria. I... actually know about you. "

WitchyLina spoke calmly, as if in a simple chat.

"Of you being a "star". Who you really are, what you are."

" ?! "

Aria abruptly stood up from her seat. (Causing it to nearly fall over, there) Did NOT believe what she was hearing, from this witch here! W-What she was saying, she...

" ... Y-You, a-actually know- I... "

Eyes wide of shock, disbelief as she looked down while shook there mildly.

" ... No. Couldn't be true- You're lying. That's it, it's a lie isn't it! "

" It is no lie of the slightest. "

Turning half way as she now looked at the vamp child. Expression calm, yet tinge of slyness, WitchyLina spoke.

" You see my dear... I am not simple, ordinary witch. I am not like the "other witches" that live here on this planet. "

That had Aria look up to her in mild confusion/take back.

"What? W-What do you..."

" As I suspected. You really don't know anything do you, Aria... "

A sinister, mocking smile appears on her face, as she said wickedly.

" The "Impure Freak." "

* * *

**Well, am I glad I got this Ch. up for starters. ^u^**

**But, this. Oooh, man. Ain't looking good here. Hope Aria will be ok through this, and get the cure. X'0**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next! A thanks also to all you very appreciative, loyal readers who wait for this~! ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm just SO glad to have been able to post up a new Ch. for my Series at last!. Though. After seeing how SilversLittleAngel is doing up her Ch. rates, shows that I need to get a bit more in too, although have my life doings. ^_^ **

**So, guys I hope you like this new Ch. here ok. :3**

**Chapter 13: While the Plan unfolds**

* * *

**(Meanwhile in DeedsTown)**

Alone in the alley. Nothing but the sounds of the night's cool breeze, that felt good on the vampire's face, loving nice cool weather like this. A light, peaceful smile on his face as he gazed up to the night sky. Gazing at the night's blanket of stars, and the crescent moon also. The bat let out a soft sigh.

" This is nice. The weather's perfect, tonight is beautiful, and no one is about. Peace and quiet... "

Closing his eyes as Thanatos savored this peaceful moment. When suddenly, a noise was then heard. Which sounded like an animal's cry. Curious, Thanatos swiftly heads to the source of that noise in the alley. Stopping, hidden himself in the dark, Thanato was able to see what was going on. There were a couple of humans picking on a raccoon. The poor thing laid there, looking badly hurt, unable to escape from the cruel humans. This here... Thanatos could feel his blood boil. Teeth gritted, eyes losing their shine as his expression had gone dark. Clearly, VERY angry at the humans for hurting a poor animal. Hurting animals for their amusements, it's so...

Knife out and ready. As if mechanical. Thanatos leapt out of the shadows and came swiftly up to the humans. Lashes out, and SLITS one of the humans in the throat! Causing the human to collapse onto the ground, severely bleeding and obviously dead, whilst the other screams and ran off.

Glaring coldly, calm still Thanatos puts away his knife in its keeping. Turning and carefully picking up the injured raccoon into his arms, holding the poor thing close, in his arms. Soon turning, Thanatos walks away out of the alley, and into the night with it. Whilst so completely unaware that, from behind the dark shadows... Thanatos had been observed by another being.

* * *

" There you go. "

Having had took the raccoon to the Other World, now in WitchyLina's cave in his room, where Thanatos was tending to the raccoon's injuries. Wrapping his body in bandages, coated lightly in WitchyLina's special made medicines and herbs to help speed up recovery. And now having just served the raccoon a bowl full of blackberries with a side of pecan nuts. Thanatos smiles warmly as he gently pets the little animal on the back whilst she drank from the water bowel.

" Aw, such a sweetie~ Your extremely lucky that I was in the area. If weren't... "

Smile vanished. Eyes to a dark, cold glare as hatred now fueled his veins; having killed one, he wished he'd killed that other piece of c*** too. Suddenly, sounds of someone entering his room, along with a familiar voice calling for him.

" Of all the times... "

Thanatos groaned softly. Annoyed while wondering the heck that mutt wanted. Bidding the raccoon a soft goodbye till later, quickly leaving his hidden room and now out in his bedroom. Spotting the vampire, Wulfric smirked as he teasingly said.

" I didn't interrupt anything _important _did I, Batty? In the middle of your "make-up session", were you~? "

" Shut it Mutt. Anyway, what do you want? "

" Nothin' I would bother you with. "

Wulfric began casually, his arms resting behind his head, he tells the vamp.

" Ol' hag wants us for a part of her plan. Which is this: "1. You two are to watch what is happening through the holographic screen. 2. Or, if not interested to watch... Stay out of my way. Don't mess things up!" And that's that. "

Clearly, to this- These options from the witch. Thanatos sighed, not all THAT impressed by the old hag's smart thinking.

* * *

**Not a very long Chapter, I know. Just needed a kick start for this section. ^/^'**

**Again. Thank you all very much, so much for R/R! Hope to stay tuned and see what happens next. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL I can say is 1. Hope you're still interested to read, after such a wait... 2. Ah... Hope this is worth the wait. IF still interested, though.^_^'**

**Chapter 14: Scoundrel Witch**

* * *

" I , I don't understand- "Impure Freak"...? You... W-What are you saying...? "

Aria, a loss for words she was. She? "Impure?" A "freak?" This witch able to, confidently say all this... Was she really, actually, telling the truth...? Silently swallowed the small lump in her throat. Hands fisted against her sides. Aria looked up to WitchyLina, calmly yet firmly.

" Everything. Tell me everything, right now. I demand the truth. "

" My, feeling feisty here are we? How _simply _darling~ "

WitchyLina cackled softly with her sly smile. Her arms crossed over her chest as she gazed at Aria.

" Very well. Seeing how eager you are, I cannot stall the situation any longer... "

And then, out of nowhere, Aria was enveloped by a big, dark, plant-like cage which came from beneath her feet. Startling her in the process.

" W-What? What's going on?! Let me out! "

Her demands fallen on deaf ears. WitchyLina used her wand. Her magic onto Aria's compact, which levitates over to the witch. Aria watched with nervous, worried eyes, while WitchyLina wore an evil grin of triumph.

" I did it. I done it! At last, it's mine! Hahahaha! "

" WitchLina! What is the meaning of this?! "

" Honestly? I thought you already realised this already. The truth... There is no cure. "

Aria's eyes widened even more. Expression full of, disbelief terror. Not wanting to believe this. But...

"Oh my, you're face is simply hilarious. Far more pathetic than I imagined to be, perfect for your time of failure."

Smirking deviously, sadist to it, WitchyLina cackled away evilly in pleasure. Aria. Mixed up here, over this...

" ... Everyone... No... "

* * *

**AT LAST! NOT the best Chapter, no. I'm really thinking am losing my track here on my stories, not doing as good. ^_^'**

**Still. Hope this one was somewhat okay. And, WitchyLina, how dare you...?! X'(**

**Till then guys, watch out for a new update! Thanks for R/R, btw. ^u^**


End file.
